Collection
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: A collection of ideas that may or may not become full-length stories later...
1. Vampire

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"It's been such a long time since I've ventured into Japan, my dear little Tokyo how I missed you especially you my beloved Ikebukuro." A deep cultured voice purred as he stood on the top of Sunshine 60, his black trench coat and his waist-length silken midnight colored hair billowing in the wind behind him.

"Europe has its charm, but there is no place like Japan now I wonder what has changed." Sharp golden hawk-like eyes looked down behind as he was able to lock onto several interesting sights.

There was the infamous Black Rider, the Dullahan named Celty Sturluson riding on her horse disguised as a motorcycle most likely on a job. His eyes flashing quickly he saw the Monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima throw a vending machine at another poor soul who thought it was a good idea to piss him off.

In another flash he locked eyes to an fascinating sight that made his bloodlust reach its peak he could just taste the scent of misery, defeat, and death in the air as he saw a rather attractive man dressed in black, wearing an knee-length parka of all things was on a rooftop of a rather tall building with an older man dressed in ragged business suit.

The parka wearing man's crimson eyes glittered in mischief as the business man looked confused, frightened, and slightly angry as they precariously stood at the edge of the building. "Ah so this is the infamous information broker Izaya Orihara." The mysterious man murmured before vanish from sight.

"You knew that it was going to end like this didn't you? Your business in ruins, your family leaving you to avoid being put out onto the cold unforgiving streets or killed by the less than legitimate men you borrowed money from then will in turn take whatever is left that you are worth before destroying the rest. There is no silver lining, you have only two choices all that leads to your end however how you want it to end is your choice." Izaya smirked.

"What do you mean?" The business man whimpered gripping his arms as the cold wind blew around them, he shivered not only from the cold winter night, but the icy blood colored gaze that stared back at him, the man before him knew nothing of compassion.

"The shady business men will find you soon enough, they will kill you and it won't be pleasant or quick. However there is the choice of ending it all yourself, swift and much more painless." Izaya said as he glanced over the edge and down below to the chilling ice frosted covered cement of some dark alleyway.

"You think I should commit suicide? Nakura, are you sure it is the only way!" The business man exclaimed. "You yourself said as much you desired to disappear, cut all ties to the world to leave all your troubles behind." Izaya said softly, his smooth voice carried in the winds.

"Yes I did say all that." The business man whispered as he inched closer to the edge looking down, for a moment he felt at peace as if all his problems were gone a sense of euphoria. "Liberating isn't it?" Izaya purred as the business man nodded his head, smiled briefly before letting himself free fall below.

All the while Izaya and his unknown spectator watched, the descend was silent as the man did not scream nor cry, all was quiet until the dull thud of the man's body splattering in the alley dead upon impact, blood pooling beneath the man's broken body.

Izaya sighed as he made a mark on the edge of the building before turning to leave, but suddenly he sensed another presence on the roof with him, arming himself with his flick-blade Izaya was grabbed from behind by our mysterious trench coat wearing man, as Izaya was quickly disarmed.

"No need for violence my beautiful Raven I saw that lovely display, you are quite the angel of death seeing the hope die in that man's eyes, watching him plummet to his death, the sound of his body breaking, and the smell of his blood being spilled was wonderful. I never thought I would find a human quite like you." He hummed in Izaya's ear.

For the first time since ever Izaya felt these particular two emotions at once he was experiencing fear as the man was very strong as Izaya's struggles did nothing he was not even able to move him a centimeter and he felt lust though he had no idea how this man was making him feel this way.

Maybe it was because he knew his fate was not in his hands anymore, but that should have terrified him not make him hot and bothered as his heart was slamming against his ribcage.

The man's hot breath in his ear caused shivers to go down his spine, the muscular body against his own lithe body made goose bumps to form all over his skin, and the unrelenting grip on him as the man stroked along his body made his pants tighten.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Izaya asked his voice was fortunately steady. "Maxwell Valentine and it should be quite clear what I want." Maxwell planted soft kisses along the column of Izaya's slender neck as Izaya involuntarily moaned.

Izaya was soon spun around to face Maxwell his arms pinned against the man's chiseled chest. Looking up he could see the man clearly and he had to admit he did like what he saw, handsome aristocratic features high cheek bones, sharp golden hawk-like eyes, flawless pale skin, strong chin, soft looking lips, long sleek dark hair that framed around his face and ran down his back.

"Like what you see my Raven it is alright I am impassioned by what I see as well." Maxwell chuckled deeply as he pulled Izaya into a deep fervent kiss, which Izaya accepted and returned quickly noticing the long pointed canines in Maxwell's mouth.

"You're a vampire, seriously?" Izaya raised an eyebrow as he pulled back from the kiss strangely unafraid earning another chuckle from Maxwell as bats suddenly appeared shrieking swirling around them as they vanished from the rooftop before appearing in Izaya's bedroom.

"I'll tell you later, now come my dear the bed awaits us." Maxwell said as he silenced any questions Izaya had by pulling him into another kiss that stole his breath away.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Sunlight peeked in through dark curtains as Izaya groaned feeling both sore and satisfied, never had Izaya experienced such agonizing pleasure he was made to bed and plea for releasing practically all night before passing out his bedmate chuckling in his ear before embracing him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Maxwell still asleep, Izaya was still trapped within the man's strong arms making Izaya feel safe and loved, something he thought he would never feel. "Awake already I must be losing my touch I did not expect you to rise until noon at least." Maxwell's already deep voice was rasping from sleep making Izaya unconsciously shiver in delight as the man's warm breathe washed over the side of his face and into his ear.

"Close enough it's eleven in the morning and I am quite late for work I usually wake up no matter what at seven in the morning information waits for no one." Izaya smirked as he slowly untangled himself from Maxwell still quite naked from last night's activities.

Inspecting Maxwell's handiwork he saw several bite marks and bruises all over his body, Maxwell was clearly a possessive and passionate lover. "What a lovely sight to wake up to in the morning, perhaps we should continue in the shower." Maxwell suggested as Izaya only leered back at him beckoning him to join him in the bathroom.

After a couple of rounds in the shower Izaya was dressed and ready to take on the world complete with a "I just had awesome sex last night and awesome morning sex" grin on his face he went downstairs to see Namie already at work trying to look at anything but her employer it was obvious she heard Izaya and Maxwell in the shower together.

"Izaya I'll come by later to pick you up for dinner, I believe it has been years since I've been in Ikebukuro and I would love a tour of the city from you." Maxwell said as he came down the stairs, walked around Izaya's desk where he sat and kissed the crimson-eyed male breathless.

"Sure, give me your number." Izaya said as he and Maxwell exchanged phones to put each other phone numbers in after another sweeter kiss Maxwell was out the door and Izaya sighed happily before placing his reading glasses on and getting to work.

"Okay you're not going to explain what just happened, are you?" Namie asked. "That was Maxwell Valentine, my new very accomplished lover." Izaya said as his eyes glazed over from memories of last night and this morning replayed in his head before Namie slammed her hand on his desk to snap him out of it.

"Alright stop! This is getting to be a bit too creepy. You're acting like normal people do when they're in love with someone… Wait a second… Oh my god you are in love!" Namie shouted looking very afraid as if the apocalypse was about to take place.

"He's incredibly good-looking, wealthy and successful from what I just looked up about him, and the sex is amazing, what's not to love about him?" Izaya said listing off Maxwell's good points off his fingers as Namie saw Maxwell's information on Izaya's computer screen, of course Izaya would do a background check he's as paranoid as they come at times.

"You're not denying it?" Namie gaped at Izaya who looked a bit bored with the conversation. "No why be in denial besides he knows about my extracurricular activities and isn't repulsed by them in fact he found it quite hot." Izaya chuckled as Namie looked a bit ill.

"So he's a psychopath as well, great…" Namie sighed. "I prefer the term sociopath thank you very much." Izaya said actually looking quite indignant at the remark, pouting a bit as he folded his arms.

"Why do I even bother?" Namie shrugging her shoulder and shaking her head as she went back to work trying to ignore the love-struck look on Izaya's face as he would giggle to himself at random, which was something he usually did for the most part except now he had a more normal reason to do so that strangely made Namie even more uncomfortable.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So where would you like to go my Raven, I'm sure you're quite hungry." Maxwell smiled down at Izaya as he leaned against Maxwell hugging the man's arm tightly towards him, which made people give the couple shocked locks Izaya Orihara was not one for relationships or public displays of affection.

"Russia Sushi of course they have the best Ootoro in the city." Izaya said as they walked a leisurely pace only for Maxwell to stop suddenly pulling Izaya behind him before catching a vending machine that was aimed for Izaya and setting it down on the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Shizuo growled as he was a bit shocked to see someone other than himself and Simon with the strength to catch a vending machine in mid-air. "I couldn't very well allow any harm to come to Izaya." Maxwell replied.

"Why do you care about the louse?" Shizuo asked earning a venomous glare from Maxwell that made Shizuo feel uneasy he knew something was not right with this guy.

"My Raven is nothing like the parasite you call him if you cannot see how exquisite Izaya truly is then you are blind." Maxwell scowled. "Don't mind Shizu-chan he's always like this." Izaya said surprisingly trying to calm Maxwell down instead of further instigate a fight.

"Look Shizu-chan I'm on a date so can we reschedule?" Izaya said to Shizuo who looked at Izaya and Maxwell in complete disbelief, Izaya always claimed to be A-sexual due to his love of humans so what made this guy so special that we would go out on a date with him.

Add more later...


	2. Demon-Shinigami

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

X

X

* * *

X

X

It was just another normal day in Ikebukuro, the three high school students who happened to be leaders or ex-leaders of different gangs that nearly had a three-way war break out was on their way to school, the infamous Black Rider was riding on her horse disguised as a motorcycle as she on another job run, Simon was outside of Russia Sushi passing out flyers all the while scaring the hell out of people on the streets due to his intimidating looks, and the resounding battle cry of "IZAYA" echoed throughout the city closely following that yell was the sight of a vending machine flying through the air.

Yes just an ordinary day… "You missed Shizu-chan I think your aim is getting worse what's the matter do you need glasses well besides the tacky ones you wear now." Izaya quipped, his ever present all-knowing smirk on his lips.

"You don't have any room to talk with that hideous coat you always wear!" Shizuo growled as he launched a street sign at Izaya missing the informant by an inch, it was always like that with Izaya, Shizuo mused.

"_Damn the flea barely moves whenever I throw stuff at him, only by inches hell sometimes centimeters why is he so fucking fast, he calls me a monster, but he's not so normal either_." Shizuo thought with a scowl on his face.

"Getting tired, it's fine I was getting bored anyway." Izaya sighed, looking almost human catching Shizuo off guard for a second he was used to seeing Izaya looking smug, condescending, or mockingly cheerful, but today Izaya seemed restless.

"Got an appointment somewhere louse you seem as if you're in a hurry." Shizuo commented as he earned a twitch from Izaya's lips, a semblance of a smile before it faded. "Why do you want to know, are you jealous that someone else needs my attention?" Izaya retorted.

"No! I just want you to pay attention so you can't complain that I beat your ass only because you were distracted!" Shizuo shouted as a blush appeared on his cheeks it was unclear that it was from embarrassment or anger.

"I have to go don't follow me, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled humorlessly it for a moment to Shizuo's ears sounded sad so against Izaya's words he used every bit of subtly he hardly ever used to shadow Izaya just in case the information broker was up to something.

He followed for a while until it seemed as if they reached their destination as Izaya entered into the strangely always secluded area of the park, for the life of him Shizuo could never figure out why no one ever ventured to this part of the park.

It looked just as peaceful and beautiful as the rest, but something about it made people's skin crawl he asked Celty once and all she said was there was a strange energy to the place almost as if the area was cursed and to stay away from it.

However Izaya was able to enter the cursed grounds with no problem at all, steeling himself Shizuo followed as he had to resist the urge to turn away, now he know what everyone meant the atmosphere was completely different, colder and could be described as haunting despite its normal exterior.

Shizuo soon noticed the deeper they went the darker everything got, looking down at his watch it saw that it was only ten in the morning so why does the sky look as if it was midnight, looking around Shizuo saw how the plant life changed as well.

The trees looked older, the bushes and flowers were covered with thorns this place looked to be taken right out of a gothic horror novel, especially with the Victorian iron gates, wire outdoor furniture, stone statures, and benches.

Shizuo hid behind a tree as soon as he noticed Izaya stopped in the middle of an empty field to his shock and awe Izaya summoned a large black metallic scythe in his hands and slashed into the air creating a dark portal.

Izaya calmly stood before the portal as two men walked out of it, the first man looked a bit eccentric he had long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls.

He also was wearing wears a suit that includes gloves, bow tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat with a black bow on the back, which he wore off his shoulders and wears around his elbows.

The second man looked normal, but Shizuo knew he was far from normal. He was a tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes. He wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He was dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes.

"It's been so long my dear Isaiah or is it Izaya now?" The redhead smiled as he suddenly pulled Izaya into a fierce hug that to Shizuo's surprise didn't fight or look uncomfortable in fact he looked to be expecting it.

"Grell behave yourself as for you Izaya I know it was rather unorthodox to leave such a young Shinigami in the human world for so long, but due to your unique circumstances we couldn't risk your powers growing out of control within our realm." The tall black-haired man said rather stiffly.

"You had my memories sealed as well as my powers, throughout the years they slowly returned… I was only a baby when you left me here in the human world. I understand the need to do so, but why leave did you choose the humans to raise me? I knew nothing about my true origins until the memories came back to me." Izaya said softly.

"Please do not blame William, it was not his decision it came from the Council. I was the one who broke several laws to create you, a perfect hybrid of a Demon and Shinigami. You were too strong even as a baby your powers have caused serious damage to the Realm of the Shinigami so they took you from me so if you must blame someone then blame me." Grell said tears pouring from his face.

"How can I blame my own mother?" Izaya said smiling sadly as Shizuo couldn't even hold back the gasp that slipped out of him hearing that bit of information as he was suddenly pinned to the tree with what looked to be a gardening pruner as the man known as William standing before him looking less than thrilled to see him.

"My what a handsome looking man, is he yours Izaya I must say you have fine taste." Grell grinned as Shizuo growled at the flamboyant man.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, birthday January 28, 1986, height 6' 1'', weight 154 pounds, blood type O, occupation is a bodyguard, things of note abnormal strength bordering those of supernatural beings." William recited from a book he summoned into his hand.

"Shizu-chan I told you not to follow me!" Izaya shouted. "I had to make sure you weren't up to something flea!" Shizuo shouted back as if he wasn't pinned to the tree.

"Ahem, well it's too late now let's continue this conversation at my home I guess you can come too Shizu-chan you're only going to follow me anyway." Izaya said as Shizuo nodded his head after William un-summoned his Death Scythe.

"Are you sure it's alright for him to hear about this?" Grell asked Izaya who only nodded his head.

X

X

* * *

X

X

After telling Namie she was not needed for the day Izaya made everyone tea even Shizuo who looked at it warily. "I'm not going to poison you it probably wouldn't even work." Izaya sighed taking a seat next to Shizuo who looked a bit like he regretted agreeing to come along.

"I'll start from the beginning you see I've always been a bit jealous of women's abilities to create life and I was beyond in love with a demon who unfortunately hated my guts anyway I already did the research to use an ancient spell to create an artificial womb all I needed was the necessary blood and energy to do so. So I stole a bit of the demon's blood and powers, I mixed the two and implanted them into my own body into the womb and thus I was able to make a child that I gave birth to… I was able to hide it for a while since my pregnancy was only internal so it didn't show." Grell explained.

"What he didn't take into account was the power output Izaya would have he was made from a powerful Demon and Shinigami thus the power was beyond anything we thought was possible. The birth itself nearly tore our realm apart so after Izaya was old enough for transport Izaya would have his powers sealed and be sent to the human world." William added.

"I was given to a family who didn't have children and that I resembled enough that no one would guess I wasn't there child. My human parents and those they interacted with had their memories changed thinking I was their actual child as for Mairu and Kururi there was no need since I was born first so to them I was their brother." Izaya elaborated.

"My own memories we sealed because my brain developed faster than a human's did so I had memories of the Shinigami Realm and my mother they didn't return until around middle school when my powers slowly came back to me. It was designed that way so I wouldn't accidently cause destruction." Izaya sighed.

"That would explain what Shinra meant when he said your personality changed from elementary to middle school… but why send him to the human world in the first place couldn't he have been raised in your world?" Shizuo asked.

"We had to hide him from his father, what better place than the human world right under his nose, besides the Council was still afraid of Izaya's powers being uncontrollable so they rather have it destroy a part of your world than our own we have too many powerful items that was irreplaceable to risk so they said. Besides it was also my punishment, I wouldn't be able to raise my own child that I tried so hard to create… I did break laws using ancient magic after all." Grell murmured.

"Why hide Izaya from his father?" Shizuo asked. "We don't know what Sebastian would do if he found out about Izaya, he was never fond of Grell so he might have killed him. I managed to convince the Council not to just hand Izaya over to the demon knowing this, but I couldn't stop anything else." William sighed adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you Uncle William." Izaya smiled as William lightly blushed making Grell giggled. "Now that his powers are no longer sealed and under control Izaya will be taken to the Shinigami Realm." William stated.

"Yes everyone's memories of me will be gone as if I didn't exist I will be going home to train in using my powers." Izaya said.

"So this is goodbye?" Shizuo asked not knowing what he should say or how he should feel. "Well you always wanted me out of your life besides you won't even remember me." Izaya said.

"But…" Shizuo was cut off by a pair of soft lips as his eyes slipped shut on their own accord. "Good bye Shizuo you were the most interesting human of them all, oh a look on my book shelf behind a bunch of my books I have something for Celty there." Izaya said with a genuine smile before he, William, and Grell vanished.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he raced to the book shelf to find Celty's head, but before he could say or do anything a strange feeling overcame him. "No… my memories." Shizuo muttered as he saw memories of Izaya faded, he held onto container that held Celty's head tightly as he fell to his knees.

"No… I don't… want… to… forget." Shizuo grunted, just as he passed out Celty's eyes opened as shadows formed around Shizuo in a black cocoon.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Shizuo… Shizuo… wake up?" A familiar voice called out. "What? Shinra what are you doing here?" Shizuo asked noticing he was lying on the floor of a bare room, everything was gone.

"Don't know Celty got really upset and told me to come with her, when we got here we found you inside passed out holding onto what seemed to be a container with Celty's head inside of it." Shinra explained.

"Izaya! Where is he?" Shizuo asked as he got off the floor. "Who are you talking about? Izaya who is that? Is he a friend of yours? Did he do this to you?" Shinra asked as Shizuo looked in alarm, what those Shinigami said was true everyone did forget about Izaya, but wait…

"How come I remember?" Shizuo murmured as he suddenly remembered Celty's shadows protected him he wondered if Celty remembered Izaya as well as he turned to see Celty sitting before her head.

"Celty are you alright?" Shizuo asked as she slowly took out the head and placed it back on her body.

"Yes… yes I am." Celty smiled as Shinra gushed about how angelic she sounded. "Celty do you remember Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes, when whatever happened that caused everyone to forget Izaya affect everyone my head responded to your wish to not forget, my head was able to summon my shadows to create a barrier so you would keep your memories I then able to reconnect with my head and I was able to find you." Celty explained.

"Did the barrier protect your memories as well?" Shizuo asked. "I really don't know I guess it protected the memories that were in my head so I guess since my head was protected my memories we as well, it's hard to say." Celty replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shinra asked. "Shinra do you trust me?" Celty asked as Shinra nodded his head before Celty created her scythe and slash Shinra as he quickly passed out.

Moments later Shinra awoke, "I can't believe it… where is Izaya's things? What happened I forgot all about him then I could suddenly remember him?" Shinra wailed as Celty hit him to calm him down. "Thanks Celty I needed that." Shinra grunted.

"I'll explain everything." Shizuo said as he told Shinra and Celty about what happened as they were in shock about the revelation that Izaya was actually part Demon and Shinigami.

"I always knew he was weird, but I didn't think that weird. What can we do he's gone into another world?" Shinra asked.

"We find this Sebastian guy, he's Izaya's father and they made it seem as if he could enter the Shinigami Realm so that's why they hid him in the human world disguised as a human. He might be our only shot at finding Izaya." Shizuo said.

"Wait why do you want to find Izaya in the first place?" Shinra asked.

Add more later...


	3. Life Changes

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"I cannot believe my life ended up this way." Izaya thought as he ran this fingers through his lover's now dark brown hair, it was amazing how different he looked just by going back to his nature hair color.

In the past he would have stabbed the person with is favorite switchblade who said he was going to end up marrying his supposed hated enemy have a child and another on the way, but life is just strange that way,

Here he was in a small rural area in Kyoto in a three story traditional styled home, married to Shizuo Heiwajima as he was now pregnant with their second child. "It is funny how things turned out, how one day of our normal routine ended up with something I wanted for so long, peace." Izaya sighed as rubbed his still flat stomach.

[FLASHBACK – Two Years Ago]

"Shinra you're a doctor how could you be out of flu shots." Izaya sighed as he watched the usually organized underground doctor rummage through his drawers trying to locate his flu vaccines.

"I think I have one here." Shinra pulled out a capped hypodermic needle, quickly cleaning Izaya's upper arm with an alcohol pad, he then injected Izaya with the needle. "There all done." He smiled placing a bandage on the arm.

"Thanks." Izaya said as he rolled back down his sleeve before putting back on his jacket. "So anyway now that you're here how about a blood sample, you and Shizuo never let me examine your blood." Shinra grinned pulling out another needle out of his lab coat.

"It's funny how you couldn't find the flu shots, but you had another needle ready for blood samples in your pocket. You're a strange person, Shinra." Izaya sighed quickly walking out the door before Shinra could try to trick him into consenting to a DNA squab.

Izaya made it down the block from Shinra's apartment when the familiar shout of his name filled the air making a smirk come across the informant's face. "IZAYA-KUN!" Shizuo shouted as he stomped down the street armed with a street sign.

"Ah Shizu-chan did you come to get a flu shot too, oh right you don't need one monsters never get ill. Sadly even I need one, how lucky of you never to know the horrors of illnesses." Izaya smirked as he could practically hear Shizuo grind his teeth in anger.

Tossing the street sign at Izaya was Shizuo's only response as Izaya effortlessly dodged him before breaking out into a full sprint. "Get back here you bastard!" Shizuo yelled giving chase, as they ran through several crowds before they reached an alley far off from the streets.

"I got you now." Shizuo smirked as he saw Izaya leaning against the brick wall of the dead-end alleyway. "Looks like it." Izaya smirked back as Shizuo stood directly in front of him, his tall strong form towering over him.

They stood completely still only gazing into each other's eyes, crimson clashing into amber before they suddenly threw themselves at each other, Izaya's hands clenched within Shizuo's blond hair while Shizuo's hands busy themselves stroking Izaya's sides and lower back, their tongues battling one another for supremacy neither of them winning nor losing.

After a few moments they broke apart, "Shizuo I thought you had to work on the other side of town." Izaya said panting, his face slightly flushed.

"Finished a bit early today we got lucky only a couple of run-aways today most actually paid when we asked." Shizuo smirked he loved how despite Izaya being the only one who could keep up with him with impressive stamina he would always be able to kiss Izaya breathless.

"Then in that case let's head to my apartment, Namie asked for a day off so it's empty." Izaya said suggestively running a single digit down Shizuo's chest while biting his bottom lip, locking lust-filled eyes with Shizuo who held an equally heated expression, a deep growl rumbling within his chest.

"I'll give you a head start." Shizuo said before smacking Izaya's ass earning a playful giggle from Izaya who took off running, they always liked to engage in their form of foreplay, a game of cat and mouse/create large amounts of property damage.

Ten minutes later you could find Izaya's apartment littered with clothes leading up to the bedroom where erotic moans and pleasure-filled growls echoed throughout the penthouse.

"Shizuo, why is it that you feel bigger every time we do this?" Izaya panted as he rode on top of Shizuo, raking his fingers down Shizuo's chiseled chest causing Shizuo to thrust upwards more aggressively.

"Oh god! Harder! Shizuo harder!" Izaya moaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, it seems Shizuo's found his prostate and was using it to his advantage. "Maybe it's just that you're so tight no matter how many times I fuck you, damn it…" Shizuo quickly switched positions so he can drive deeper into Izaya from behind.

"So… good… I'm cumming… Shizuo!" Izaya's eyes slipped close as he grasped the black silk sheets tightly, his lower abdomen clench tighter, his prick growing redder and harder, his passage squeezing Shizuo's shaft trying to urge him into releasing.

"Damn it, always so fucking tight!" Shizuo growled as he reached around and stroked Izaya causing his dark haired lover's eyes to snap open, his jaw to unhinge, as he came all over Shizuo's hand and the bed sheets.

Soon Shizuo followed as he could not hold back anymore with Izaya's velvet walls pulsating around him, they both moaned in unison as Shizuo's hot seed filled Izaya up to the brim.

"Oh that was good." Izaya sighed pleasantly as he collapsed onto the bed with Shizuo pulling out and lying next to him quickly wrapping him into a warm embrace.

"As always." Shizuo smirked smugly as Izaya rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're a sex god I know and the only one, who can make me beg." Izaya purred as he laid his head on Shizuo's chest plucking at one of his nipples.

"I better be." Shizuo muttered taking Izaya's hand into his own kissing his knuckles gently. "Shizuo how long do you think we can keep this up?" Izaya asked softly.

"It's been a couple of years now this… relationship you think it's safe to come clean to our friends." Shizuo wondered aloud.

"Your friends, you have more to lose than me well personal-wise, I don't think my clients would care and they're not that stupid enough to want to get on your bad side." Izaya said.

"That's true, I'll come clean to Kasuka and then go from there I think everyone will be happy that we've stopped fighting." Shizuo said as Izaya smiled up at him.

It was decided a couple of years ago after a drunken night of hot sex caused by Shinra's New Year's party where they'd ended up in bed together, waking by the morning after, arguing then having angry sex that they would continue sleeping together.

Shizuo would meet at Izaya's place when they had time since Shizuo was not quite as well known in Shinjuku and have sex, Shizuo would leave straight after. Time passes and Izaya **allowed** Shizuo to sleep in his bed so he could take advantage of him in the morning.

After a while Shizuo and Izaya would actually eat a meal together before sex, then it moved on to watching shows and movies together before sex, it was after watching a movie that kind mirrored their relationship they realized they were actually dating.

So once the awkward confessions of not hating each other as much was out of the way and more sex followed they declared themselves boyfriends and now we're back in the present…

"See you later tonight." Shizuo said as he kissed Izaya in the doorway. "Stop by Russia Sushi, I'm feeling Ootoro." Izaya smirked.

"You're always feeling Ootoro but fine I'll get your damn favorite." Shizuo chuckled as he gave a casual wave before heading to the elevator. "Damn that Shizuo, making me feel this way." Izaya murmured though his statement seemed angry the smile on his face ruined its intent.

Making his way to his desk to see if he received any emails from clients Izaya struck with a sharp pain in his abdomen. "What the hell?" Izaya muttered as he rubbed his stomach as if trying to soothe it, another sharp pain hit him as his knees wobbled.

"Ugh what the hell is happening?" Izaya groaned as he grasped the back of his couch trying to steady himself. It was then an unbearable amount of pain coursed through his body, his vision started to darken as Izaya hit the floor hard luckily he was unconscious before felt impact.

[A Few Hours Later]

"Yes, I know it sounds strange, but Izaya and I are in a relationship. Yes I'm happy, it's not a trick we kind of been dating in secret for years. Sorry I kept it from you, but we wanted to be sure before spreading the news and we were both new at this relationship thing so we took it slow, besides the sex wait… how do you know about that!" Shizuo yelled into his cell phone.

"You thought it was bound to happen? Well can't argue with you there, look I have to go. Yes I'm meeting him. Condoms! Damn it Kasuka, it's not funny it's not like he's going to get pregnant. We were both virgins and we're exclusive! Why am I stilling talking to you, yes love you too bye." Shizuo sighed before hanging up his phone and putting it into his pocket he was now in front of Izaya's apartment.

Grabbing the key he was given a few months ago since Izaya said he practically lives at his place so why not have a key Shizuo let himself in only to nearly have a heart attack at seeing Izaya passed out on the floor.

"Izaya! Are you alright, answer me damn it!" Shizuo shouted dropping the take out bag racing over to his lover trying to shake him awake.

"Shizuo, what happened?" Izaya asked as his eyes fluttered open. "You tell me, I found you knocked out on the floor." Shizuo sighed, he was relieved Izaya wasn't hurt well not visibly giving him a quick once over.

"Oh I felt strange after you left, but now I feel fine." Izaya said trying to downplay the pain he was in early he didn't want to worry Shizuo. "Maybe I've been working too hard." He said as Shizuo sighed.

"I told you staying up late and still getting up early in the morning will catch up with you, tonight you're getting some sleep and sleeping in tomorrow." Shizuo demanded as Izaya held his hands up in surrender.

"Yes Dr. Heiwajima." Izaya snickered as Shizuo helped him up off the floor. "Speaking of doctors… maybe we should call Shinra." Shizuo suggested.

"And have him try to do a DNA test and take vials of blood he probably doesn't need no thanks, I'll get some sleep and if I feel bad in the morning then I'll see him." Izaya smirked as he grabbed the fallen take out bag.

"That's true I wonder why he wants our DNA and blood so bad." Shizuo chuckled as he grabbed some glasses and pour himself some milk and water for Izaya.

"For you it's obvious for me he wants to see if I have the albino gene due to my eye color and pale skin my sisters' eyes are more brown in color that and he wants to know how I manage to stay in one piece after going toe to toe with you for years with barely a scratch." Izaya explained.

"I wondered about that I've thrown trashcans at you and you should have at least be bleeding or have a concussion." Shizuo said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're super strong while I'm super durable, I mean I've never had a broken bone before and you know how flexible I am." Izaya purred earning a blush from Shizuo.

"Then we're prefect for each other then." Shizuo said smoothly getting his payback as it was Izaya's turn to blush, for all his confidence Izaya still will blush whenever he complimented him or said anything romantic.

"Stupid Shizuo." Izaya grumbled as he spread out their meal at the table. It seems like a peaceful night for the couple however their lives were about the change very soon…

Crimson eyes flashed open as he managed to race to the bathroom without waking his blond lover. Izaya groaned after throwing up last night's dinner and maybe whatever he had for lunch that day. "What the hell was that?" He sighed as he flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out.

Whatever nausea he had quickly passed and it was perfectly timed as he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Izaya is everything alright?" Shizuo asked from behind the door.

"Yes, just had to go must have drank too much water." Izaya lied as he came out the bathroom a little rumpled, but that was assumed from sleeping not vomiting.

"Alright back to bed you promised to sleep in." Shizuo said as Izaya chuckled. "Yes sir." Izaya said sarcastically as he crawled back into bed.

"Anyway I have to go, I have work in a few hours and I have to shower and change." Shizuo said as Izaya rolled his eyes. "You should have washed your uniforms like I told you then you would have a set here to change into then you wouldn't have to rush." Izaya admonished.

"You're just mad because morning sex is out of the question." Shizuo retorted earning a pillow in his face. "Go!" Izaya huffed from under the covers only the top of his head visible.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you, bye." Shizuo said as he kissed the top of Izaya's head before leaving. "Stupid Shizuo." Izaya blushed from under the sheets, before going back to sleep.

It was hours later the sound of the door opening and slamming shut that awoke Izaya. "How can you be in bed still?" Namie's monotone voice filtered through Izaya's sheets.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. What time is it?" Izaya asked as he sat up trying to clear up his blurry vision. "Two in the afternoon, remember I had an appointment this morning so I was coming to work late. Are you feeling alright?" Namie asked not really concern as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Don't tell me you're worried." Izaya smirked. "No, but you are running a slight temperature. Maybe it's the flu." Namie murmured.

"I did get a flu shot from Shinra maybe that's what making me ill." Izaya sighed as he hated being sick. "Not really at your age the worse you should get is a headache or sore throat." Namie said.

"So vomiting isn't a symptom at my age." Izaya murmured to himself, but Namie heard him. "No, maybe if you were a few years younger, but it could be based on your weight you are quite thin." Namie said.

"I prefer lithe and it passed a few hours ago I've been fine ever since just tired." Izaya said. "Let me know if your mood changes or if you crave weird foods." Namie smirked.

"Why?" Izaya asked. "Then I'd say you're pregnant." She chuckled to herself leaving the bedroom earning a glare from Izaya who just rolled back into bed.

[Time Skip – Six Weeks Later]

"Okay it's time I seek help." Izaya groaned from beside the toilet he had been getting rather acquainted with these past weeks luckily Shizuo hasn't discovered his morning ritual yet.

So after eating breakfast of toast and tea, which wasn't questioned since he always ate a light breakfast he kissed Shizuo goodbye, waiting until he sure he left and headed to see someone he knew would help and keep quiet.

"So why see me and not my son?" Shingen asked as he and Izaya stood in a medical examination room located in Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. "He can't keep a secret like this away from Celty or Shizuo and I need to be sure there's nothing wrong with me or if there is no one finds out until I can make proper arrangements." Izaya said.

"I see so you say you've been experiencing symptoms of pregnancy however you believe you can't be due to the fact you're male well have you ever heard of transgender people, you could have very well have a female's reproductive organs to assist with this pregnancy." Shingen said as Izaya's eyes widen in shock.

"How long since you've had an x-ray done or even blood work?" Shingen asked as Izaya merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Never, my parents were rather neglectful so I've never even been to a hospital well for myself… and after meeting Shinra he's been my doctor ever since and I wouldn't let him do anything of those things to me." Izaya said.

"You must let me do some blood work on you immediately if I'm right then I could actually be performing delivery on a pregnant male I've read about this sort of thing, but I never got the pleasure of performing a Caesarean Section on a pregnant male." Shingen gushed.

"Whoa one step at a time, for all I know it's some of disease." Izaya said for some reason he doubt his own words. After a rather painless drawing of blood and a quick physical Izaya was on his way back home with a promise of a call from Shingen with the result.

It was the next day Izaya was distracted all day at work staring at the phone longingly as Namie slammed a pile of files on his desk startling him. "That's it! What the hell could be so important that you can't focus on work?" She shouted.

Just as Izaya opened his mouth the phone rang. "Hello!" Izaya asked hurriedly as he saw it was Shingen on the caller id. "Yes… yes I'm sitting down… what…what okay thanks I'll come by and pick them up… thanks." Izaya said as he robotically hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Namie could see Izaya look even paler than before, his eyes were glassy and unfocused as if his world was crashing down.

"Namie how does a one million yen severance check sound like to you?" Izaya asked stoically. "I'm fired?" Namie asked.

"Yes due to medical reasons I will have to put a stop to this operation." Izaya said. Even though he was in denial about his pregnancy the thought did cross his mind, he knew he did indeed ever have a child he would have to quit, he pissed off a lot of people, and the people he was considered to be in a good business relationship with were a shady bunch of people he could not risk his child's safety so he knew it was time to retire.

"So you really are ill, is it terminal?" Namie asked knowing this news had to be major if Izaya was quitting the game. "No, but it's something that I will change my life as I know it. I can't continue this work with this affecting me." Izaya said not trying to reveal his condition.

"I understand, I would say it was a pleasure working for you, but you know that's lie. Anyway take care of yourself you know where to send my check." Namie said as she cleared her desk with her only personal item, a photo of her brother grabbed her coat and purse before leaving out the door.

"Now to alert my clients." Izaya sighed as he sent massive emails giving them a list of alternative informants they could get information from now he was retired, he got many different replies.

Many were indifferent as they thanked him for his business, others were angry he was quitting, but said nothing else, and a handful sent their condolences. The phone rang as Izaya knew who it would be he answered. "I was expecting a call from you, no… this isn't a prank or game this is real." Izaya sighed.

"Yes, you could say it's rather fitting to be in this situation." Izaya was referring to his claim to love all humans and now he is actually performing the miracle of creating one of his own to love unconditionally and possibly have it love him back, not what Shiki was thinking that some kind of human illness was taking down the supposed god he claimed himself to be.

"No, I haven't told anyone about it yet in detail just that I'm retiring it will be fun to troll people one last time this way, think of all the buzz and rumors." Izaya chuckled. "Yes it was a pleasure doing business with you, listen you see that list I gave to everyone forget it, this is the guy you need to talk to he's the person I see even when I'm stuck, Shinichi Tsukumoya." Izaya said as a parting gift, now Shiki knew Izaya was serious.

"Yes I will call if I ever need anything, goodbye." Izaya said as he hung up the phone with a sigh, he look down to see several forum posts on his retirement, most weren't flattering which affirmed his decision on quitting however a chat screen opened up by Taro Tanaka appeared on his screen.

[Chat Room]

Taro Tanaka: What's this about? Are you really retiring?

Kanra: Yes, I have to due to medical reasons.

Taro Tanaka: I'm sorry to hear that you're ill. I hope it's not life threatening. (This made Izaya smile he could always count on Mikado in being sympathetic.)

Kanra: It could be, but I'm getting some help so I might make it through this in one piece however it's something I will have to live with so that's why I'm quitting I can't endanger myself anymore.

Setton: Is it true? You're sick?! (Ah Celty always overreacting.)

Kanra: At the moment I am. Please convince Shinra it's not his fault and there is nothing he can do. (He knew Shinra would try to help and he didn't want him finding out about his pregnancy so soon especially since he went to see Shingen for help.)

Setton: I will, just call me if you need anything.

Bakyura: So finally kicking the bucket?

Taro Tanaka: Bakyura!

Setton: That's hardly appropriate.

Kanra: It's fine he can express himself honestly. I know he's not the only one happy about this. (Too bad I'm not dying you little bastard.)

Saika: I heard the news, are you really ill?

Kanra: Yes it's going to be much more peaceful around here from now on.

Saika: …

Bakyura: …

Bakyura: Listen, I know we don't see eye to eye, but I guess I shouldn't kick you while you're down, sorry. (That was shocking and surprisingly mature.)

Kanra: Thank you.

[Private Chat – Bakyura/Kanra]

Kanra: I've sent some money in the form of a trust for Saki as well as left you both some hefty severance money for your services, take care of yourselves.

Bakyura: Thanks and take care of yourself as well.

[Private Chat - Closed.]

Kanra: Listen I have to go, I think this will be the last you hear of me on the site don't want to get tempted into starting trouble again, so goodbye everyone.

Taro Tanaka: Goodbye and you know how to get in touch with us if you need anything.

Setton: Same here, try to get plenty of rest and stay out of trouble.

Bakyura: Yeah see ya' around.

Saika: Goodbye.

Kanra: Don't be so sad everyone, bye my lovelies ~ [Kanra logged off.]

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he came storming into the penthouse his cell phone clenched tightly in his hands. "I forgot you were a member of the Dollars." Izaya sighed rubbing his throbbing temples.

"What's this about you retiring because you have cancer?" Shizuo asked in distress. "Shizuo I don't have cancer I'm pregnant." Izaya decided for the direct approach.

"You're male you can't have… you can't be…" Shizuo stammered as he saw the completely serious look on his lover's face before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out.

"Took it better than I thought at least my furniture is intact." Izaya muttered as he just sat and waited for his lover to awaken he didn't possess the strength to try and carry him to a comfier location nor could he strain himself, he was expecting after all.

It was a few moments later Shizuo awoke on the floor. "This is really happening isn't it?" He asked at his stone-faced lover. "Yes." Izaya said simply as he watched Shizuo get up walked over to him, and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you." Shizuo whispered, it was then Izaya remembered Shizuo told him he wanted a family, but feared due to his strength no woman would be able to handle him that was before he found out he was attract to men, well it was just Izaya, but still he thought children was out of his reach who in their right mind would want him and even if he could adopt no one would let him have a child with his income or reputation.

"No thank you Shizuo." Izaya murmured he now knew Shizuo would stay by his side and never leave, pregnancy scared the bravest of men before it would be doubly so since he was a man.

"Shizuo if we're to do this it can't be in Ikebukuro hell it can't be Tokyo our reputations would never allow us to safely raise a child." Izaya said softly.

"I know, luckily I only told my brother about us so far. If you leave they would assume it was due to your illness and to be honest nothing is really here for me besides a few friends, my brother is traveling mostly due to his career. I can leave anytime as long as I tell Tom I'm not coming back, he has someone else who can help him now." Shizuo said.

"You're serious you'll run away with me?" Izaya asked in shock. "Not just with you… you and the baby, we're a family now." Shizuo smiled rubbing Izaya's stomach, making Izaya smile in return as he placed his hand on top of Shizuo's hand.

[Time Skip – One Year and Several Months Later]

After a stressful delivery of newborn Tsugaru Hanejima who happened to be a copy of Shizuo as a child in every way other than his bright red eyes, Izaya and Shizuo quickly made arrangements to move to Kyoto meaning a quick name change, commitment ceremony (they would have a more romantic wedding later), selling nearly all their possessions, giving up their trademarks that made them recognizable meaning the fur-trimmed coat and bartender uniforms and sending what they wanted to keep to the home they purchased the Hanejima Family settled into their new life.

"You know I'll never get over how different you look with your nature hair color." Izaya said as he feed Tsugaru who was quietly sitting in his high chair. "Well you look different with your hair long who knew that only missing a few haircuts allowed it to grow so much." Shizuo said as he sat down at his seat at the dinner table.

It was a beautiful three story traditional style home with a garden, swimming pool, long driveway, and large storage shed.

As for Izaya his hair grew like crazy due to his imbalanced hormones and like Shizuo mentioned missing a few haircuts, so after Shizuo saw it long he instantly fell in love with it and begged Izaya to keep it that way, now it stopped at his waist.

The pregnancy also managed to widen his hips, his cheeks to become rosier and his lips to become fuller giving him more of a feminine look so combined with his long hair and androgynous features meaning his lithe petit body most think the Hanejima were your typical family.

"By the way Shizuo looks like it's what I thought, we're having another baby." Izaya smirked at the shocked male.

"What again?" Shizuo gulped. "You have some strong genes." Izaya chuckled, "I used just a home pregnancy test at first to see so I contacted Shingen a few days ago and arrange to have a sample of my blood sent to him. Shingen told me we should expect another addition to the family." Izaya laughed as Shizuo hit the floor.

"Please don't tell me you're going to do this every time." Izaya sighed. "Don't mind your father Tsugaru he's just excited that you may have a brother or sister soon." He said to Tsugaru who only stared up at his mother curiously.

After waking up and celebrating Shizuo immediately called Kasuka and told him the good news. "Yes it's soon, but I'm happy nonetheless. Anyway when can you stop by to see your nephew?" Shizuo grinned into the phone.

"That's good just in time for Christmas! See you then, you'll love Izaya's cooking okay goodbye." Shizuo hung up the phone meanwhile he saw Izaya sigh hanging up his cellphone.

"Looks like we have to make a trip to Tokyo if we want to see Shingen, I will not have him knowing where I live and he wants to do some other examinations to see if it's safe to progress further." Izaya sighed once more.

"We'll be careful we look different and we'll be in and out before we run into anyone." Shizuo said placing a comforting hand on Izaya's shoulder who was hugging Tsugaru tightly.

"You're right, what's the worst that can happen?" Izaya smiled.

[Meanwhile – Ikebukuro]

"It's been a year since I've seen Shizuo if he didn't keep in touch through phone calls and email I would think he was dead." Shinra sighed to Celty who now had her head Izaya sent it to her a few months before he left with no explanations she was just glad to have it back.

Now she looked like a complete person though she was able to detach it from her body, she was just glad to be able to speak and to have all her memories however she chose to stay with Shinra who was thrilled that she didn't leave him like he feared.

"I'm sure he's fine by the way any word from Izaya?" Celty asked. "Just like Shizuo the occasional phone call and email with no information on where he is and what he's doing… if I didn't know any better I'd say they had eloped." Shinra chuckled as Celty shivered.

"Don't joke like that it is weird thinking about those two like that." Celty said. "Anyway I'm just glad Izaya told me he was alright health-wise, but decided to stay retired maybe he'll keep out of trouble, but now things are too quiet now that Shizuo decided to do some traveling, trying to find inner peace or whatever he said." Shinra murmured.

"I think without having Izaya around to chase he feared he would have a lot pent up anger and really hurt someone so he left, at least that's my theory." Celty said.

"It is a good theory, as much as Shizuo probably did not want to admit it Izaya release stress and with Izaya ill he wasn't going to try to kill him anymore as for Izaya with him ill he couldn't very well provoke Shizuo and expect to survive." Shinra agreed.

"In any case it's almost Christmas do you think they'll come by if I ask." Shinra asked. "Maybe it's no telling with those two." Celty replied.

The next day the Hanejima Family boarded a train to Tokyo heading to Ikebukuro. Looking out the corner of his eye he could Izaya fidgeting in his seat, stroking Tsugaru's hair trying to calm himself down.

"Calm down." Shizuo purred in Izaya's ear making him jump a bit. "Sorry it's just what if someone recognizes us?" Izaya whispered.

"Don't worry hardly anyone knows what I look like with brown hair and you've changed a lot besides no one would associate the two of us together like this especially with a baby." Shizuo rationalize.

Shizuo was wearing a green sweater, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Izaya was wearing red turtleneck, black pants, long black cardigan and black shin-high leather boots and Tsugaru was dressed in a blue and white sweater matching blue pants, blue coat, with comfortable blue socks and white baby shoes.

"When did you become the calm rational one?" Izaya smiled teasingly. "When my wife needs me to be." Shizuo smirked making Izaya blushed. "Stupid Shizuo calling me your wife anyway I think some fake names are in order so I'll call you Shin." Izaya said. (Meaning Real Truth in Japanese)

"Alright then I'll call you Isae." Shizuo smiled as Izaya blushed. (Meaning Blessed with Merit in Japanese) "Flatterer." Izaya huffed though the smile on his face ruined any image of anger and indignation he tried to portray.

It took no time at all for them to reach Ikebukuro was Izaya nervously looked around as Tsugaru strapped in the carrier on Izaya while Shizuo was carrying a bag on his back filled with things for Tsugaru.

"Ready." Shizuo said as he held Izaya's hand as Izaya squeezed it gently. "Yes let's go." Izaya said smiling confidently as they walked out of the train station into the streets it seems as if nothing had changed everything looked as it was when they left.

"Alright we'll go see Shingen then we'll be heading home before you know it." Shizuo said to Izaya as they headed to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals where Shingen was waiting for them.

"Wait a second Shizuo, you take Tsugaru and head to the park I don't want either of you two near Shingen or that place, we know Tsugaru inherited your strength, but I don't want them to know about that, I don't want them witnessing it if Tsugaru does something by accident." Izaya said softly placing the carrier on Shizuo, kissing them both Shizuo and Tsugaru goodbye before hopping into a cab.

"Alright we'll be waiting for you." Shizuo sighed as he knew Izaya was paranoid about anything happening to either him or Tsugaru, and with a new baby on the way he doubt Izaya would ever calm down.

"Oh my… what cute baby." A familiar voice chirped as Shizuo froze it was Vorona and Tom right in front of him. "Yeah he looks just like you! You know you look very familiar." Tom commented.

"May I hold him?" Vorona asked her eyes sparkled in excitement before her eyes grew serious. "You look familiar to me… Shizuo-sempai!" She shouted as Shizuo flinched.

"Damn it Izaya is going to kill me." Shizuo muttered. "Shizuo man is that you, why did you stop dying your hair and what's with the kid, he's yours?" Tom asked as he recognized Shizuo now that he got a good look at him.

"Yes he's mine and I stopped because I figured I wouldn't be recognized and bothered this way." Shizuo replied he was never a good liar. "So why did Shizuo-sempai leave Ikebukuro is it because of new family?" Vorona asked.

"Well yes." Shizuo said nervously he wanted to get out of there before any more people see him. "Man Shinra is going to flip when he hears you're back." Tom grinned pulling out his cellphone.

"Shinra? You're friends with him now?" Shizuo asked he knew that they knew about each other, but Shinra and Tom never hung out together.

"Yeah when you left we started talking a bit more, we shared a mutual friend and all that, harped about how you just up and left us that kind of thing." Tom said as Shizuo tried to think of a way out of this mess and failing.

Soon Shizuo and Tsugaru were sitting in Shinra's apartment staring awkwardly around as if trying to find an escape route. "So Shizuo where have you been all this time and what's with the kid?" Shinra asked.

"I got married and had a kid." Shizuo replied stiffly as he was still a bit confused by seeing Celty with a head, quite used to the opposite. "That's great so is the mother here with you can we meet her?" Celty asked.

"Yes, the mother is here." Shizuo said evasively as he eyed the clock noticing an hour has passed and Izaya was going to be pissed especially since he left his cellphone at home so Izaya had no way of contacting him.

"_He is going to be so pissed_!" Shizuo groaned in his head while outside he stayed impassive looks like being around Kasuka paid off he mastered the look of indifference.

It was then the sound of the door flying off its hinges filled the air as turned to see the door hit the floor, in the doorway what looked to be an irate lithe woman with long black hair, angry crimson eyes glaring into the room with a familiar struggling man in a gasmask being dragged behind her.

"Uh… miss what can I do for you?" Shinra asked nervously, that was a heavy and thick door only someone of Shizuo's strength should have been able to break it without assistance. "Where is Tsugaru?" Izaya shouted as he angrily lifted the door over his head something he shouldn't have been capable of doing.

"Izaya calm down!" Shizuo shouted. "Izaya!" Everyone sans Shizuo, Shingen, and of course Tsugaru yelled.

"Oh my precious baby!" Izaya gushed as his eyes zeroed in on Tsugaru, throwing the door away as if it was nothing more than a pillow rushed over and hugged Tsugaru tightly who took all the excitement in stride.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" Tom asked. "Allow me!" Shingen said as he popped up to his feet as if he was uninjured.

"Izaya is pregnant with Shizuo's second child somehow due to carrying this child and any leftover DNA from Shizuo from the first child it is affecting Izaya's DNA thus the increase strength luckily Izaya is quite durable, abnormally so." Shingen said.

"I knew it! So he's like Shizuo except he's abnormally durable instead of abnormally strong. Damn it Izaya you let my dad examine you, but not me!" Shinra whined.

"Never mind that what this about him being pregnant?" Celty asked. "Oh Izaya is a transgender with fully functional female reproductive organs." Shingen replied.

"So Shizuo-sempai had sex with Izaya to have baby." Vorona said in shock. "Not only that they're married, isn't that right Shizuo?" Tom asked as Shizuo who was busy calming down Izaya just nodded his head.

"After finding out about Tsugaru, we kind of eloped and now we live in Kyoto under that name Hanejima." Shizuo said sheepishly. "Wait how long have you two been together?" Celty asked.

"About four or five years give or take." Izaya said as everyone including Shingen looked shocked. "Then what took you so long to conceive if you were sexually active that long?" Shingen asked.

"I think I know." Shinra sighed, going to his office and pulled out an old needle. "It was supposed to be a super-strengthen fertility drug used to help Celty when the time came for when we wanted children of our own." Shinra sighed.

"When you came in for your flu shot I gave this to you by accident, I thought nothing of it later once I found out I gave it to you since you're a man who knew you were transgender." Shinra said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see so his female reproductive organs must have been dormant until that was introduced to his system that's why he can now give birth." Shingen theorized.

"Well accident or not I'm glad it happened, we both have something we both always wanted. Now that you all know you have to be careful not to tell anyone about this, Tsugaru and the little one on the way could be in danger." Izaya said seriously as he gave meaningful glares around the room promising untold levels of torture if they let the secret out.

"Wait that means you must have told Kasuka no wonder he seemed unaffected about you leaving so suddenly!" Shinra shouted as the thought came to mind.

"How can you even tell if he was or not, Kasuka is the master of the deadpan expression." Tom murmured.

"If he could read Celty who had no head up until recently then he can read Kasuka." Izaya retorted as Vorona suddenly walked over to him.

"Can I hold him?" She asked in an implored tone. "Sure just be careful." Izaya warned. "I will not hurt baby." She said.

"Oh not you…" Izaya was cut off as Tsugaru gripped onto Vorona's finger a bit too tightly earning pained yelp from Vorona. "…Tsugaru inherited Shizuo's strength though it comes and goes we assume it will balance out once he's old enough." Izaya finished what he was saying gently prying Tsugaru's tiny hand from around Vorona's finger.

"That is astounding!" Shingen said as Izaya and Shizuo glared fiercely at the man which made him instantly cower behind Shinra out of fear, one crazed super strong parent was enough, but two was a nightmare.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure my father won't be experimenting on your children, right?" Shinra said meaningfully as if he did he surely will allow his friends to kill the man even he drew the line at children as morally ambiguous as he was.

"I still can't believe this Erika has been going on and on about you two for years and she was right, now you have children she would have a heart attack if she ever found out." Celty sighed.

Add more later...


	4. Raijin Days!

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…

Summary: Raijin Days! Alternate Universe…

Author's Note: Inspired by Fifty Truths, go read that story it is pure genius!

x

x

* * *

x

x

"What the hell was I thinking? I'm no genius, I can't take this many advanced courses and expect to graduate!" Shizuo shouted as he gripped his blond hair looking quite readying to yank it out by the roots.

"You think you have it bad they 'expect great things from me' I mean Science is no problem for me, but English, Literature and Historical/Political Studies are going to be hell on Earth!" Shinra wailed as flailed his arms about looking like a pinwheel.

"Oh yeah what about Calculus I can just imagine the headache I'm going to get from it all." Kadota sighed in misery, the counselor knew they were all intelligent and good kids despite the trouble they would often get into mostly because of Shizuo and Izaya so they 'suggested' they all take advanced courses.

They were told it was to help them further their knowledge in actuality it was more along the lines as to make their already prestigious school look better hoping they would churn of excellent results as only a handful of students qualified and could handle taking all the advanced courses available for the core curriculum i.e. Math, English, Literature, Science, and History.

"I hate to say this, but we need help." Shinra sighed as he looked at the two taller boys meaningfully as they knew who he was thinking about, Kadota and Shinra could literally see the veins on the sides of Shizuo's head protrude from anger.

"Hello everyone, so what classes do you all have~!" As said person appeared behind them smiling holding his own schedule looking quite pleased with what he had. "Izaya we need your help!" Shinra begged as he grasped his friend's red shirt tightly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"S…Sure Shinra, what is it?" Izaya stammered his old middle school friend was dramatic at times, but it was something you never truly got used to especially when it was directed at you.

"These classes are seriously going to kick our asses. We need your help with them. The principal and counselor all told us we're going to take them whether we want to or not so we're stuck besides all the other classes are full according to them." Kadota informed.

"I see, you need help studying well I have no problems as long as I don't have to study at my place, my twin sisters will be too distracting." Izaya sweat dropped thinking about his two warped sisters, but it was really his own fault his personality seemed to have affected them.

"Oh and Shizu-chan can't throw anything at me during the time no matter how much I piss him off." Izaya added as Shizuo growled, but nodded his head in agreement.

"As long as you don't purposely piss me off we'll be fine." Shizuo muttered as Izaya agreed holding his hand out to shake hands. "Deal." They both said shaking hands neither of them saying anything about the slight jolt they felt from their hands coming in contact with each other.

"Alright we'll meet each other at my place afterschool to do homework together and study for tests!" Shinra chirped in excitement, more confident in actually making decent grades for all his advanced classes.

[History/Political Studies]

"Good morning class! My name is Kei Kumara call me Kumara-sensei now if you will just take a look at your syllabus placed on your desk along with your history/political studies textbook and workbook so we can begin." He smiled.

He looked to be in his late twenties with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, bright brown eyes that sparkled with kindness. He was your typical tall handsome teacher that most girls and some boys would have a crush on.

"Now while you are looking over everything I'll take attendance." Kumara said as he went down his list of student trying to memorize faces to names.

"Well it doesn't look too bad a lot of reading though." Shinra said trying to optimistic as he looked over the syllabus and his very thick textbook. "He looks like the type that goes for essays rather than multiple choice tests." Kadota said from his seat next to Shinra.

"I don't know if that's a good thing." Shizuo sighed from his seat behind Kadota. "Look on the bright side he told us in advance what he wants from us so we can prepare." Izaya said from his place behind Shinra, for the most part they're in a nice little square in the back of the classroom luckily the teacher didn't assign seats.

So that was how things went as he began his lecture, his deep smooth voice echoed in the quiet classroom, so far it was their favorite class a bit early to say since it was their first, but at least the teacher wasn't boring and generally thrilled about the subject he was teaching.

"Okay class that's it for today. Please complete chapters one through three in your workbook for homework, don't worry it's only ten questions each. We'll have a test for that at the end of the week!" Kumara smiled as the class exited the room.

"Not so bad, what's next?" Kadota asked Shinra who had his schedule out, it was very fortunate they had all their core classes together. "Literature is next with Yuki-sensei, damn it I hear she was a bit of a hard-ass." Shinra replied.

"Meaning what exactly?" Shizuo asked a bit nervous, literature was his least favorite class he never enjoyed all poetry he was made to read and make last year and the year before that, and well frankly every year of his education.

"She had eclectic taste she could make us read something like Charles Dickens to Yasunari Kawabata." Izaya elaborated as the three boys looked at him with shocked and clueless expressions.

"Good to see at least one of my students is literate." A cool rather deep voice for a woman spoke behind the boys startling them. She was tall slender however she still carried herself as someone you didn't want to anger despite her delicate features.

Her short black hair was in a smooth bob style with a part on her right side, she wore a pair of silver wire framed glasses that did nothing to hide her icy blue eyes.

"Well move along boys I have to fill your young minds with literature and I can already see I have my work cut out for me." She smiled coldly making them shiver some for different reasons than others she practically glided past them.

"I like her." Izaya said as his cardinal eyes glittered in admiration. "You would like her." All three said in unison while they sweat dropped. They soon entered the classroom and they saw how the entire class looked ready to bolt out the window, as soon as they sat in their seats they could see why after reading their syllabus.

"Ah hell, this is going to suck." Shizuo cursed as he banged his head on the table, as the classroom was designed to have a bunch of round tables rather than rows of individual desks. "Well, there go all those good feelings I had about passing all my classes." Shinra sniffled.

"I'm so going to fail this class." Kadota sighed. "Hmm… looks like I read most of these books." Izaya murmured as he looked over the reading list, earning glares from the entire class sans the teacher who smiled at Izaya.

"So we actually have someone who loves to read books, be a dear and tell me your name." Yuki-sensei purred as everyone blushed. "Izaya Orihara." Izaya replied blushing a bit, more out of embarrassment than attraction.

"Wonderful, now I'll take attendance as for the reading list well it's nothing I can do about it, those are the class requirements we'll talk more about this later then, Orihara-kun." Yuki smiled as her smile fell from her face in an instant as she began to take attendance.

"Looks like you're on the teacher's good side, too bad the rest of us aren't." Shizuo muttered as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Well there's not much to do at home besides read or go online, the twins basically hog the television in the living room and I can't leave them unattended so I can't just go to my own room to watch TV." Izaya sighed.

"That's true the last time you did that they managed to repaint the living room neon green." Shinra chuckled at the twitch of Izaya's brow at the memory.

"If only they had a decent role model then maybe they wouldn't have turn out to be well… like you." Shizuo smirked. "Keep talking and I'll let you all fail." Izaya rolled his eyes as he saw the ashen looks on their faces.

"Don't lump me in with those idiots I said nothing." Kadota sighed earning betrayed looks from Shinra and Shizuo. "You're right Dotachin, you're off the hook." Izaya smiled brilliantly.

After attendance was taken Yuki-sensei handed out copies of a Tale of Two Cities, in which Izaya smiled a bit at the book. "British Literature ah… filled with politics, history, and _**angst**_ my favorite." Izaya commented as Shinra, Shizuo, and Kadota sweat dropped at the happy expression on his face while mentioning angst.

"Okay class I want you all to get started on reading this book, I expect you all to at least get to Chapter four by tomorrow, take decent notes and we'll discuss things further then, for now you can either talk amongst yourselves or get started choose wisely." Yuki-sensei said as everyone took the hint to get started.

"Why didn't she just say to get started what idiot would blow off the assignment." Shinra huffed as they all opened their books. "It's a test to see if we're the diligent type." Izaya said from behind his book.

"So you've read this book before, right?" Kadota asked. "Yeah, it's a good book one of my favorites by this author." Izaya replied. As time went on they made plenty of headway with the book, taking notes along the way before the bell rung signaling them to move to the next class fortunately it was one of the special studies courses or volunteer work, a break from the core courses, and where they would mostly separate.

"I'm a Library Aide what do you guys have to go?" Izaya asked. "I'm the Nurse's Aide, of course so what about you two?" Shinra asked Shizuo and Kyohei.

"Student Aide for the gym teacher, I get to assist him with the underclassmen he instructs at this hour." Shizuo replied. "Office Aide, I guess we all lucked out for the most part, well I'll see you English." Kadota waved goodbye as they all parted ways.

x

x

* * *

x

x

End of Chapter

SCHEDULE:

Homeroom, History/Political Studies, Literature, Student Aide Work/Free Period, English, Art, Lunch, Science, Home Economics/Computer Science (Half-way through the year the classes switch), Math, Physical Education and school ends for extracurricular activities, though there are a few minutes accounted for students to go to their lockers.

Author's Note:

That's it for now… sorry if it seems a bit boring, but I'm setting things up and introducing two of my Original Characters.


	5. Izai Orihara

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…

x

x

* * *

x

x

"Izaya can you hear me?" Shinra's voice spoke out to him though it sounded far away. "Don't speak just nod your head if you can hear me." Shinra instructed as Izaya slowly nodded his head, noticing his movements were very sluggish.

"Listen carefully and don't panic the Awakusu brought me to you, you were gravely injured during a bombing done by a rival group they're dead so don't worry however you were so badly damage I had to almost literally reconstruct your body. Except rumors have spread that Izaya Orihara was a casualty and like I said before your body was pretty much destroyed so I had to do some surgery on you, to make the long story short well just take a look…" Shinra said as he pointed to a mirror.

It was then Izaya took a good look at himself, or rather herself. "What the hell!" Izaya shouted as her voice had a melodious tone to it, though it was deeper almost sultry.

Izaya was of the same height, however her built was pretty much like his sister Kururi the shapelier twin of her two sisters though her hips were a bit wider. "I'm a woman you turn me into a woman!" Izaya yelled as she grabbed Shinra by his lab coat.

"Look if some new guy showed up it would be suspicious and quite frankly your body including your reproductive organs were damaged. Between Mr. Shiki and I, we were able to create a new identity for you, we contacted your sisters and they're willing to help your new name is Izai Orihara the younger estrange twin sister of Izaya Orihara who lived in Europe up until she heard of her brother's untimely demise." Shinra explained handing the newly dubbed Izai all her papers.

"I guess I have no choice then, at least you have it set up that I still have access to my accounts and funds as beneficiary. So no one other than Mr. Shiki, you, and my sisters are aware of the truth." Izai asked as Shinra handed her some clothing to change into.

"Yes, by the way your funeral service was quite lovely even Shizuo showed up there was no body of course since you were cremated." Shinra stated blushing a bit as Izai having no modesty still in a man's frame of mind changed right in front of Shinra.

"Nice choice looks almost like my old trademark outfit." Izai smiled lightly at her clothes. A snug fitting long sleeve black V-neck shirt that show a bit of cleavage, tight black pants that hugged her every curve without impeding movement, black knee-length leather boots, long black fur-trimmed trench coat, and to finish it off pair of silver rings on her index fingers.

"I think I'll let my hair stay this length or maybe I'll let it grow out I always wanted to see what longer hair looked like on me." Izai said as she noticed her hair was shoulder length, taking a better look at her face she noticed the changes her face was a bit more slender, her eyes looked bigger and rounder, her lips fuller, and her nose more petite.

"Well at least I make a hot looking woman or I would have been angrier." Izai smirked as Shinra's shivered in slightly fear, something told him Izaya was scarier as a female than male. After a few more comments about her new body they walked out to meet Shiki who was waiting for them in a black limo.

"So what do you think?" Izai smiled sexily as she grinned seeing his two bodyguards blush while Shiki merely smirked. "Impressive work as always Shinra shall I drop you both off at Shinra's place." Shiki asked.

"No I'll go to my brother's apartment I need to get my affairs in order so shall I be working in my brother's place then." Izai asked. "I would like that I hope you're every bit as good as he was." Shiki smirked.

"Better I'd say there are things a woman can get much easier than a man can, do drop by anytime or call me for an assignment I'm quite restless." Izai said as they pulled up to her apartment. "Very well we'll be in touch." Shiki said as they left to drop off Shinra at his apartment.

It took no time at all to reach her apartment only to be greeted by a stressful looking Namie trying to calm down Mairu and Kururi who looked to be up to no good. "I hope everything is alright." Izai smiled pleasantly though the twins shivered at the undertone of coldness in her tone.

"Who are you?" Namie asked suspiciously. "Oh dear it looks like Izaya failed to mention me, but that's no mystery we were a bit estranged. I'm Izai Orihara twin sister to Izaya Orihara and your new boss how do you do Ms. Namie Yagiri." Izai grinned.

"How many of you Orihara(s) are there?" Namie sighed. "Don't worry just two sets of twins, it runs in the family." Izai chuckled as she gave a meaningful look to the twins who scrambled up the stairs.

"I'll have a talk to my sisters please take a break it looks like you could use one." Izai said as she went up the stairs. "Well at least she seems more pleasant than Izaya." Namie muttered never seeing the smirk on Izai's face.

As soon as she went into the master bedroom she was bombarded by hugs from Mairu and Kururi. "I'm okay there's no need to worry." Izai murmured as she felt them tremble slightly in her arms.

"We were worried as much as we say we would push you in front of a truck for Yuuhei we do love you." Mairu sniffled. "Don't…again." Kururi cried. (Don't worry us like that again.)

"I won't for now on it's the three us I know mom and dad didn't even attend the funeral, they don't care so I'm taking care of you. There's a guest bedroom you guys can share, and I'm sure most of my old clients have found new informants to deal with now that Izaya Orihara was declared dead so I'll be working with Mr. Shiki for the most part, but not so directly anymore. I won't put myself in danger like that again, coming so close to death put things in perspective for me." Izai explained.

After calming down the twins they head back down stairs. "Namie if you would be so kind as to toss out everything illegal besides the Awakusu from the files, I wish to clean up the mess my brother left behind." Izai said softly as Namie gave a small smile.

"Sure, so you'll be working for the Awakusu then." Namie asked. "I owe them a debt they took care of my brother and provided protection for my sisters in his absence I'm sure I can take over for my brother after all information is something we both have a talent for. In the meantime my sisters will be showing me around, we'll be back in a couple of hours." Izai said as they left Namie to work.

"Hmm… it might not be so bad working with her at least she seems intelligent and competent." Namie mused aloud.

"So where to… let me guess Russia Sushi." Mairu grinned as Izai and Kururi smiled back at her as they made their way to Ikebukuro. "IIIIZZZAAAYYAAA!" A familiar shout filled the air as a vending machine came hurdling towards them.

Reacting quickly Izai grabbed the twins and leaped into the air over the vending machine landing on the ground safely just as Shizuo stomped over to them. However before he could say a word he was kick dead in the chest by a livid Izai pushing him backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed us!" Izai shouted as Shizuo looked at Izai and the twins in shock.

"S…Sorry I thought you were someone else and I didn't see Mairu and Kururi at first." Shizuo stammered a bit, most people were too afraid to yell at him let alone retaliate.

"So you just throw vending machines without conscious thought what if someone else gets hurt or killed in the crossfire… ah I see you're Shizuo Heiwajima enemy number one of my brother Izaya." Izai smirked.

"Brother?" Shizuo looked confused. "Twin brother now then I believe you owe us an apology for nearly sending us to join our dearly departed brother so lunch is on Shizu-chan." Izai giggled as Mairu and Kururi snickered at the dumbfounded look on Shizuo's face.

"It's either lunch or we can settle this at the police station." Izai smirked. "You're as bad as the flea." Shizuo muttered. "No I'm much worse in any case what were you thinking Izaya is dead." Izai scowled crossing her arms under her ample chest earning a few stares from some men walking by.

"Force of habit, it's something Izaya and I did in the past." Shizuo explained as they headed to Russia Sushi.

"So I've heard well if it's all the same to you I rather not pick up where my brother left off in this instance, find someone else to throw vending machines at." Izai said as they entered the restaurant, quickly they found a booth for them all to sit in, Mairu and Kururi taking one side leaving Shizuo and Izai to share another.

"So how come I never heard of you?" Shizuo asked as Izai looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed. "We never truly saw eye to eye on things so when I got the chance to study aboard I took it, sadly I never got to spend much time with Mairu and Kururi, but I plan to rectify that now." Izai explained while pretending to look at the menu, she already knew what she wanted to order.

"So the flea and you didn't get along well you might not be so bad after all." Shizuo smirked as Izai's eyebrow twitched a bit at the slight as the twins looked nervously at each other, with her new female hormones Izai might be more likely to act out in fits of temperament until she sorts herself out.

"Oh why's that?" Izai said sweetly, but angry tone was laced within it that made Shizuo shiver unconsciously though against his better judgment he ignored it.

"Well any sane person would dislike Izaya he was a manipulative bastard who talked people off of rooftops for fun he enjoyed causing trouble he probably got off on it." Shizuo replied just as Simon showed up with steamy cups of green tea.

"What an honest person you are, Shizu-chan." Izai smiled sweetly as she gently grasped a cup of tea and proceeded to dump it on top of Shizuo's head before stomping away without another word as the twins ran after her everyone was in shock at the woman's boldness.

"What the hell? Why did she do that?" Shizuo fumed. "It might have been because you may have been bad-mouthing her dead brother." Dennis replied from behind the counter.

"Shizuo you should apologize to lovely lady, bring Sushi to her, beg forgiveness." Simon suggested as Dennis handed him a bag of take-out to him to give to Shizuo, it was almost as if they saw this coming.

"Damn it!" Shizuo cursed before taking the bag and leaving the restaurant. "We better have more Sushi ready Shizuo is going to mess things up with the woman a lot before he gets it right." Dennis commented before turning to back to work as Simon merely chuckled.

"God what's wrong with me! No what's wrong with him what makes him think that was okay to say to me!" Izai ranted as Mairu snickered while Kururi merely smiled lightly, they liked seeing this side of their sibling.

"Hey Izai, look… I'm…uh…sorry, here take this you never got to eat, right?" Shizuo said as he managed to catch up with the three sisters. "No I didn't and thanks for bringing us this, look…sorry for dumping hot tea on your head I guess I overreacted." Izai said softly.

"No it's fine it didn't hurt anyway so I guess I'll see you then." Shizuo blushed, a bit turning around to leave before he made a fool of himself. "Yeah see you." Izai said as she turned away looking a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Well now that's interesting." Mairu teased. "No, no, no, no… this cannot be happening." Izai murmured. "Welcome… crush." Kururi smiled. (Welcome to womanhood and your first crush.)

"Damn you Shizu-chan!" Izai whispered harshly hugging the takeout to her chest tightly.

x

x

* * *

x

x

End of Chapter


End file.
